A Very Sadie Christmas what i think might happen
by BLONDEMOMENT82192
Summary: What i think shoud happen in A Very Sadie Christmas Dont own Dont sue
1. Chapter 1

**The new Naturally Sadie episode got me thinking so this it what I think should happen in "A Very Sadie Christmas"**

**Don't own don't sue**

Takes place a week before Christmas in school

Monday

_Sadie point of view_

"Hey"-I said to Margaret walking up her locker

"Hey, how was your weekend" Margaret said very excited.

"Fine" I said wondering what Margaret was so happy about "what's up with you"

"Nothing" Margaret said with a big grin on her face from cheek to cheek

"Come on tell me" I said to Margaret

Margaret-"Fine, let's just say you are going to get an awesome Christmas present" with that said she walked away leaving me confused.

------------------------------------------------Badie-------------------------------------

_Ben and rain walking to class Bens point of view_

Rain- "Ben what are you going to get Sadie for Christmas?"

Ben- "ok I already told Margaret so I guess I can tell you. But you CANNOT tell Sadie ok?"

Rain- "ok I promise" then he was silent and then he said "wait, you told Margaret before me?"

Ben- "yea so?"

Rain- "We are guys you are supposed to tell me and besides Margaret can't keep a secret she might tell Sadie or hint to her."

Ben- "oh I forgot about that damn Rain I got to go find Margaret."

Rain- "wait you still did not tell me"

But Ben was already gone

OK cliff hanger where is he going and will sadie already know...


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I know the last chapter was short so I will make this one longer...

Flashback

Ben and rain walking to class Bens point of view

_Rain- "Ben what are you going to get Sadie for Christmas?"_

_Ben- "ok I already told Margaret so I guess I can tell you. But you CANNOT tell Sadie ok?"_

_Rain- "ok I promise" then he was silent and then he said "wait, you told Margaret before me?"_

_Ben- "yea so?"_

_Rain- "We are guys you are supposed to tell me and besides Margaret can't keep a secret she might tell Sadie or hint to her."_

_Ben- "oh I forgot about that damn Rain I got to go find Margaret."_

_Rain- "wait you still did not tell me"_

_But Ben was already gone_

_End of Flashback_

Ben was running when he bumped into Sadie

Sadie-"ouch"

"Sorry, now were even" Ben said

"What do you mean?" Sadie said with a confused look

"Remember when you were rollerblading and knocked me down now we are even" Ben replied with a laugh

Sadie started laughing and asked Ben "what was Margaret talking about she said something like "I was going to get an awesome Christmas present" do you know what that's about"

"Nope, but by the way have you seen her?" Ben asked

"Like 10 minutes ago why?" Sadie asked

"No reason Go to go." He said gave Sadie a kiss on the cheek and ran off.

_Margaret point of View_

"Omg Ben is going to kill me I said walking down the hallway" Margaret said

Just then Ben was behind her and said "yes I am"

Margaret turned around to Ben, who was standing right behind her.

"Ben I am so sorry, But Sadie does not know. I swear I will not tell her anymore." Margaret said

"it does not matter she knows something and she **DOES NOT** need to know any more right so can you keep quiet till then please." Ben said

Just then Sadie walked up and said "keep quiet till what"

"Nothing" Margaret and Ben said Together

"I have to go or I am going to be late for English Bye" Ben said and then ran.

Sadie turned backed to Margaret and said "Wonder what's up with him"

"Yea I wonder" Margaret said with a huge smile on her face

_Rain PVO_

Rain-"ok I want to know now Ben"

Ben-"Fine I am going to ask Arden if she…..

Oh times up read the next chapter I will update soon leave reviews: D

I know there short but that is because I am trying to save the chapters


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 since

jennyperson91and agbaby97 asked me to so here you go.

---------------------------------------------------Badie flashback-------------------------------------

_Rain PVO_

Rain-"ok I want to know now Ben"

Ben-"Fine I am going to ask Arden if she…..

The bell rang

-----------------------------End of flashback--------------------------------

Tuesday morning on the way to school

Rain PVO

Rain- "ask Arden what"

Ben- "Sadie will kill me if she knew what I was going to do"

Rain- "What are you going to do come on man tell me"

Ben- "I have to find Arden and ask her"

Rain- "Wait you did not even tell me come on"

Ben- "Sorry I will tell you later"

Rain- "you said that last time"

But Ben left again without telling Rain anything

----------------------------------------Badie--------------------------------

At the end of the day

Arden PVO

Arden was at her locker putting her stuff in from her last class

Then Ben appeared.

Arden- "Why hello Benjamin, can I help you with something"

Ben- "yea, can you pretend like your human for a minute and help me"

Arden- "What you need my help with, is this for Hawthorn?"

Ben- "yea it is"

Arden- "nope, why would I want to help her?"

Ben-"Come on Arden please"

Just then Sadie came around the corner and herd Ben begging Arden for help. She knew something was up. Then the bell rang and the day was over.

------------------------------------Sadie's house--------------------------

Margaret, Hall, rain, and Sadie at Sadie's house after school

Sadie- "alright what is going on with all of you and Ben? And why is he asking Arden for help? Spill you guys."

Hal- "I know nothing can I leave please"

Sadie- "Fine Hal, go make yourself a sandwich or something"

Rain and Margaret slowly got up to try to leave when Sadie was looking at Hal but they got caught by Sadie.

Sadie- "where do you two think your going?" She looked mad and yelled "you two in my room now"

Sadie never yelled unless she was really mad so they knew she was serious.

Margaret and Rain-"ok easy Sadie"

-----------------------------In Sadie's room--------------------------------

Sadie-"ok what's up"

Margaret and Rain look at each other and then say "Nothing"

Sadie-"sure nothing is going on but I know Ben is doing something I don't know what but I will find out"

Rain- "I honestly know nothing Ben did not tell me a thing"

Sadie- "and how do I know your not lying to me?"

Rain-"Sadie do you honestly think I know something, Ben almost told me twice but he left both times"

Margaret slapped Rains arm he said "ouch"

Sadie- "Margaret what do you know about Ben?"

As she was about to answer

The doorbell rang

Sadie- "stay here I am not done with you two"

They stayed there while she went to the door and guess who was none other then Arden Alcott!!!

Sadie- "what are you doing here?"

Arden- "I thought I should tell you that Ben and I are now going out well bye"

Sadie closed the door and ran up stairs crying.

She told Rain and Margaret to leave, so the did.

--------------------About 20 minutes later----------------------

Sadie and Ben on the phone

RING, RING, RING

Sadie-"hello"

Ben- "Hello is Sadie there?"

Sadie- "It's me who is this?"

Ben- "It's Ben, hey red what's up? Are you doing something on Friday night?"

Sadie- "I don't know, why don't you ask you girlfriend?"

Ben- "Huh, what are you talking about, I don't have a girlfriend?"

Sadie-"That's not what Arden Said"

Ben- he was angry now and yelled at Sadie"You know what Sadie are you ever going to trust me and stop believing Arden"

Sadie-" stop yelling at me, I have good reason to believe 1) you tell my friends things and don't tell me and 2) I saw you begging Arden. So yes right then I don't trust you"

Ben- "Sadie I don't know what you saw but…."Sadie cut him off

Sadie-"Ben save it for someone who cares"

She hangs up ok this one was like 4 pages on Microsoft word so I hope it's longer.


	4. Chapter 4

OK so like 10 people left reviews so I am adding the fourth chapter early.

Right after Ben hangs up w/ Sadie

Ben calls Arden

Ring, Ring, Ring

Arden-"hello Arden speaking"

Ben-"Hello, its Ben"

Arden-"why hello Benjamin, what's up?"

Ben-"what did you tell Sadie?"

Arden-"Nothing why did she tell you something?"

Ben- "Yea" Ben said angrily "she said that you said that we were going out"

Arden- "oh that yea I said that, so?"

Ben-"So now Sadie is mad at me. Do you have any idea what you did? Do you even care?"

Arden-"look I am sorry about Hawthorn, but I like you and what I want I get ok."

Ben- "well guess what I DON'T LIKE YOU! So get over yourself!"

Arden-"you will Benjamin, don't worry."

Ben-"no I won't, and I am not worried ok Miss. Ass-whole."

(I don't know if I am allowed to say that if not I am sorry)

--------------------------------------Badie-----------------------------------

He hangs up and tries to call Sadie

Ring, Ring, Ring

Hal- "hello"

Ben- "is Sadie there?"

Hal-"is this Ben?"

Ben- "yea"

Hal-"Sadie said she never wants to talk to you again."

Ben- "come on Hal help me out I really like Sadie"

Hal-"look I don't know what you did, but this is the maddest I have ever seen her. She is serious, she yelled at Rain and Margaret."

Ben-" Damn, do you know any way I can make it up to her?"

Sadie came down the stairs "Hal who is on the phone?"

Hal-"um…mom Sadie"

Sadie-"let me talk to her"

Hal-"what's that mom…um got to go ok bye"

Ben- "Hal wait…"

Hal hangs up

Sadie and Hal

Sadie-"why didn't you let me talk to her?"

Hal- "She said she had to go."

Hal is still holding the phone

Sadie-"let me see the phone Hal"

Hal-"um the phone, you can't"

Sadie-"why not Hal, it wasn't Ben who called was it?"

Hal- "no…maybe…Yes"

Sadie-"Hal!"

Hal-"come on Sadie give the guy a break"

Sadie-"no, not after what he did to me."

Hal-"what did he do?"

Sadie-"he lied to me and…and…and"

Hal-"that's all he did come on Sadie, if he lied maybe he lied for a good reason, didn't you think of that?"

Sadie-"I don't know, maybe"

Hal-"Sadie…"

Sadie-"fine Hal, I guess your right. I will talk to him tomorrow."

Hal- "that's my little annoying sister."

-------------------------------------Badie------------------------------------

**Wednesday **

At lunch

Margaret and Rain and Sadie

Sadie-"have you seen Ben?"

Rain-"yea he was at his locker, like 5 minutes ago maybe ha is still there."

Sadie-"I'll go check"

-------------------------------------------Badie-----------------------------

At Ben's locker

Sadie-"yes he is there!" she thought

She walked up to him

Ben-"Sadie, hi"

Sadie-"hi, look I am sorry about yesterday, and well Hal explained to me that maybe you had a reason about lying to me."

Ben-"Hal? And yes I do, but I can't tell you yet you have to wait for Friday ok, trust me. If you really want to know then you can wait."

Sadie-"ok Ben I trust you. Ready to go to lunch?"

Ben- "yea, so were ok?"

Sadie-"were fine"

Wait till the next chapter you will love it


	5. Chapter 5

That afternoon after school

Ben, Sadie, Rain, And Margaret were at the mall

Wednesday afternoon

Margaret and Sadie PVO

Margaret- "so, Sadie you forgave Ben, he seems really happy now."

Sadie-"yea well, Hal and I talked and he showed me that maybe I was overreacting a little."

Margaret-"Hal showed you? Well, at least you and Ben are not fighting."

Sadie-"yea, it's all back to normal."

Margaret- "yea."

--------------------------------------------Badie-----------------------------------------

Ben's PVO

Rain-"come on Ben."

Ben-"come on what?"

Rain-"tell me what the surprise is for Sadie."

Ben-"oh that well the surprise is…"

Just then Sadie and Margaret came

Rain-"NO…Go away me and Ben were talking about…"

Ben and Margaret slapped Rain

Rain-"ouch, what the heck"

Sadie-"why did you guys just slap Rain?"

Ben-"no reason, hey lets go to the music store Red."

Sadie-"ok"

----------------------------------------Badie---------------------------------------------

Margaret and Rain PVO

Margaret-"Are you mental, you almost told Sadie"

Rain-"how could I have told her, I don't even know. Every time Ben tries to tell me someone comes, or he leaves."

Margaret-"ha ha I know"

Rain-"I know, can you tell me?"

Margaret- "I don't know, ask Ben."

Rain- "fine"

Then the just started to walk around.

---------------------------------------------Badie----------------------------------------

Hal is in this because lagunabeachlover asked for more Hal

Hal works in the music store.

In the music store…

Ben is talking to Hal

Ben-"thanks for talking to Sadie for me."

Hal-"no problem, but if you hurt her again I will hurt you."

Ben-"don't worry I won't, what are you doing on Friday?"

Hal-"Ben I don't like you like that."

Ben-"eww, no not like that, I have having a party and I am going to ask Sadie to be my girlfriend, but she does not know yet so keep quiet please."

Hal-"Sadie does not like big parties."

Ben-"I know, it will only be me, Sadie, Rain, Margaret, you if you want to come, it will be at The Wow."

Hal-"What about our parents?"

Ben-"do you think she will want them there?"

Hal and Ben at the same time say "nope"

And start laughing. Just then Sadie comes

Sadie-"what are you laughing about?"

Hal and Ben at the same time say "nothing"

Ben-"so what CD did you pick?"

Sadie-"Fall out Boy"

Ben-"red, nice choice"

Sadie-"thanks."

Hal-"so you ready?"

Ben-"yea, I pay for it red."

Sadie-"thanks, but I got it"

Ben-"ok"

They paid and left

And they went home because it was getting late.

----------------------------------------------Badie-------------------------------------------

Thursday At school

Ben and Sadie

Ben-"I can't wait till tomorrow."

Sadie-"why won't you tell me?"

Ben- "because, it is a surprise."

Sadie-"please"

Ben-"nope, let's get to class."

Sadie-"fine."

-------------------------------------------Badie----------------------------------------------

At lunch Ben, Sadie, Rain, and Margaret.

Some Hal

Rain PVO

Rain-"ok I am mad at you Ben."

Ben-"want some flowers."

Rain-"Ben, I am serious."

Ben-"what's up Rain?"

Rain-"I want to know."

Ben-"oh that…well I was going to ask Sadie…"

Hal-"hey guys, what's up?"

Rain-"no, Go away."

Hal-"what's up with him?"

Ben-"he wants to know about what I told you."

Rain-"wait HAL knows?"

Ben-"yea"

Rain-"so, everybody but me and Sadie know?"

Ben-"yea I guess"

Hal-"HA HA!"

-----------------------------------------BADIE----------------------------------------------

Margaret and Sadie walking to the table

Sadie PVO

Sadie-"ok Margaret spill, what Ben planning?"

Margaret-"Sadie, just wait you will be glad you did."

Sadie-"ok"

At the table

Ben-"hey, sit here Red."

Sadie-"ok Ben." she sat down smiling then said "Hal what are you doing here?"

Hal-"um…I was just talking to Ben and Rain."

Sadie turned to Ben and asked "what were you, Rain and Hal talking about?"

Ben-"nothing" he said nervously looking at Hal with an_ I am so mad at you face._

Hal-"I got to go now c ya."

They finished there lunch and started talking

Sadie bugged Ben a few more times about what he was going to do tomorrow but, he would not tell her because he knew would drive her crazy.

There will be like 2 more chapters the next will be during the day and the next will be the party. Rain still does not know.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sadie POV

Ok so it is Friday Morning at school

Sadie and Margaret at their lockers.

Sadie-"so what is Ben planning?"

Margaret-"I don't know Sadie."

Sadie-"liar"

Margaret-"fine, I am a liar but I am still not telling you."

Sadie-"Fine, I guess your right."

Margaret-"your welcome."

Sadie-"thanks."

All of a sudden Ben comes up behind Sadie

Ben-"Boo!"

Sadie-"ah, Ben you scared me."

Ben-"yea I know, by the way I left you a present at your house."

Sadie-"you did, why?

Ben-"Because I want you to be surprised, so I cant tell you just wear it and be done by 7:30pm, ok."

Sadie-"ok Ben, I will be done by 7:30pm"

Ben-"I will see you then Red, Chimo."

Sadie and Margaret-"Chimo"

Margaret-"wow, you are lucky."

Sadie-"yea, want to see what he got me, during lunch?" she said with a big smile on her face

Margaret-"um, YES!" she yelled

They went to class

------------------------------------------BADIE-----------------------------

Friday Afternoon

Ben and Rain in the hallway going to lunch

Rain-"I want to know."

Ben-"ok, well tonight be at The Wow at 6pm and you will find out ok."

Rain-"Fine."

Ben-"cool, I bet Sadie and Margaret will not even be in lunch today anyway."

Rain-"why not?"

Ben-"because, I got Sadie something so her and Margaret probably went to go see what it is."

Rain-"what did you get her?"

Ben – "I got her a …"

-----------------------------------------------BADIE------------------------

Sadie and Margaret

Sadie's House

Sadie-"…A DRESS!"

Margaret-"that boys got good taste."

Sadie-"that's not all look."

Margaret-"what's there"

Sadie-"a beautiful silver necklace and matching earrings to go with the black dress, and some strappy black heals."

Margaret-"Wow, Sadie remember when you said you would never ever like Ben?"

Sadie-"yea, I don't know what I was thinking."

Margaret-"come on Sadie put away, time to go back to school, lunch is almost over."

Sadie-"ok"

They go back to school

--------------------------------------------------BADIE---------------------

At school

Sadie and Mallory are talking and she leaves to go talk to Ben

Sadie-"hey Mallory, can I talk to you later."

Mallory-"sure Sadie, bye."

Sadie-"BEN, wait up."

She said while running up to him and hugging him.

Ben-"what's that for red.?"

Sadie-"For the present's, thanks."

Ben- "your welcome, see you at 7:30pm, I will be waiting Red."

Sadie-"ok, bye."

Ben-"where are you going?"

Sadie-"home, to try on my dress"

Ben-"I will walk you home."

Sadie-"ok"

He walks her home and she goes up and does her homework.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I have like 20reviews. I am sorry I did not update sooner but I was busy w/hw and I had some writers block. But its all better now and you can read what happens...**

**---------------------------------BADIE flashback-------------------------------------**

-------------------------------BADIE-----------------------------

At school

Sadie and Mallory are talking and she leaves to go talk to Ben

Sadie-"hey Mallory, can I talk to you later."

Mallory-"Talk to you later."

Sadie-"Wait up Ben!"

She said while running up to him and hugging him.

Ben-"what's that for red.?"

Sadie-"Thanks, For the present's."

Ben- "your welcome, see you at 7:30pm, I will be waiting Red."

Sadie-"Ok see you later."

Ben-"where are you going?"

Sadie-"home, to try on my dress"

Ben-"I will walk you home."

Sadie-"ok" walks her home and she goes up and does her

He homework.

----------------------BADIE-End of flashback-------------------

Ok its around 5:00pm on Friday night

Ben and Rain are talking on the phone with Margaret

Ben-"OK, so right now she is probably eating dinner."

Margaret-"yea, and then she will go on the computer, and then around 6:30pm she will do get done."

Ben-"good so we can know our time limit."

Rain-"yea, so WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?"

Margaret-"Ben, you still haven't told him?"

Ben-"No not really."

Margaret-"ha ha…but you will find out later."

Rain-(like crying)"I want to know now."

Ben and Margaret-"later Rain"

Rain-'Fine"

Margaret-"ok, me and rain are going to get done and go set up The Wow."

Rain-"we are?"

Margaret-"yes we are."

Rain-"whatever."

Ben-"and I will get done and go pick up Sadie…oh and Rain its formal so dress up."

Rain-"whatever."

Ben-"ok time for me to get done…chimo."

Margaret and Rain-"bye."

**BEN LEAVES**

Margaret-"ok Rain meet me at The Wow in like 20minutes."

Rain-"since when does it take you 20 minutes to get ready?"

Margaret-"ok just meet me there in 20minutes…oh and bring tape."

Rain-"ok"

**THEY HANG UP**

-----------------------------------------BADIE------------------------------------------

BEN'S POV around 5:20pm

Ben-"I have to get done."

Ben's dad comes in. His name is BOB. I own BOB.

BOB- "what's up….whoa you look to dressed up to be going to hang out.

Ben-" I am not going out, I am…."(Ben was thinking wheter to tell his dad, because he was not sure if he would make a big deal out of it.)

BOB-"you are what?"

Ben-"going to…..a… party, yea that's right a party."

BOB-"uh huh and I am going river dancing in the street."

(Ben looked at the clock and it was already 6pm he had 1 1/2hours until he had to go get Sadie, so he went to go help Rain and Margaret, so he could escape his dad.)

Ben-"cool well I'll be back late don't wait up, ok?"

BOB-"yea ok."

---------------------------------------------------Badie----------------------------------

Sadie POV

She is in her room

Hal comes in…

Sadie looking in the mirror…putting on makeup and earrings talking to herself

Hal is outside her door

Sadie-"I wonder what Ben wants to ask me?, whatever I have to finish getting ready."

Hal walks in

Sadie-"Hal, get out!"

Hal-"Fine, but I guess you don't want to know what Ben is planning."

Sadie-"Hal I said get….wait what?"

Hal-"I…Know…What…AV…nerd…is….planning, bye."

Sadie-"What?"

Hal-"sorry cant tell you."

Sadie-"Come on please!"

Hal-"no I promised."

Sadie-"so you always break promises."

Hal-"that hurt Sadie, it hurt right here(tapping where his heart is)."

Sadie-"fine."

Hal-"all I can tell you is that you will love it and for once in your life I bet you wont even analyze it or think about that science junk."

Sadie-"ok Hal bye and thanks."

Hal-"no problem bye."

---------------------------------------BADIE--------------------------------------------

Hal and Ben on the phone

Hal-"Ben hey its 7:10pm and Sadie is basically done come on."

Ben-"ok I am on my way."

Hal-"Hurry"

Ben-"ok I am at your house…………………NOW OPEN THE DOOR!!!"

Hal opened the door and Ben came running in just in time because Sadie came down the stairs in the Black dress, jewelry, and her hair was up with curls. Ben's eyes and mouth were practically about to fall off.

Sadie-"I look bad…ok hold on I will go change."

Ben ran after her…he grabbed her arm and said "No way you look…WOW and WOW I can't describe how good you look, Red."

Sadie-"what about you Ben…you look so handsome and you actually own a tux?"

Ben-" yes I do own a tux, hard to believe isn't it."

Hal-"ok let me finish you look nice no you, no you, no you, are we done, good Ben aren't you taking my sister away from me now please!"

Hal was trying to keep a straight while saying that.

Ben-"yea ready to go Sadie?"

Sadie-"yea…oh wait I forgot my purse wait a minute."

Ben-"yea…go get it."

Sadie left the room.

Ben-"nice now remember we will be there around 7:30 hurry go get dressed."

Hal-" I already am, and yes I know what to do."

Ben-"you are?"

Hal opened his bathrobe to show Ben what he was wearing(and yes to all you perverts he Is wearing a formal tux also).

Sadie came back

Sadie-"ok lets go bye Hal."

Hal-"Bye"

He watched them leave then he went to The Wow.

-------------------------------------------BADIE----------------------------------------

Ben and Sadie walking to The Wow.

Sadie-"ok where are we going?"

Ben-"The Wow."

Sadie-"we dressed up nice to go to The Wow, why?"

Ben-"I don't now I just felt like it.?

Sadie-"What do you mean YOU FELL LIKE IT?"

Ben-"I don't know I just wanted to."

He saw that Sadie was getting angry. So they did not talk the rest of the way there.

----------------------------------------BADIE--------------------------------------

At The Wow

They stop outside the door

Ben-"what's wrong?"

Sadie-"Read the sign, can I go home now?"

Ben-"no, close your eyes."

Sadie-"what, no way."

Ben-"trust me red."

Sadie-"fine" she closed her eyes and they walked inside "can I open my eyes yet Ben?"

Ben-"not yet ok…one more minute….ok…Now."

Sadie opened her eyes and saw her friend and Ben's dad BOB and her parents(yes they all came) and even Hal she could not believe it.

Sadie-"what's the occasion?"

Ben-"um you and me…are sort of."

Sadie-"why we did not do anything?"

Ben-"not yet."

Sadie-"huh?"

Just then Ben gave her a present

Sadie-"Ben please, no more presents jut tell me. Whets going on?"

Ben-"want to be my girlfriend?"

Sadie there she was in front of her family and friends and in The Wow that was beautifully decorated by Rain and Margaret smiling and about to cry. Just then her favorite singer Mario Venezuela came on stage and NOW she was crying and shaking her head yes and kept saying "yes, yes, yes I would love to."

And Ben kissed her and they danced to the song he was singing "Gallery".

They were so happy.

Sadie and Margaret POV

Sade-"I know understand what you ment about an awesome Christmas present.

Margaret-"you glad you waited?"

Sadie-"do you even have to ask?"

Margaret and Sadie-"NOPE."

Then there parents went to meet and told stories _embarrassing stories_ about Ben and Sadie to each other. That was there night and Now there are together.

THE END

Ok so I am done with the story sorry for the wait but I had no ideas tell me if you like.


End file.
